


Danny is Away

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: AU high school and college, Angst, Dialogue-Only, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sad Ending, chatroom, chatroom only, sort of an ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No, we didn't date.<br/>Technically he wasn't an ex-boyfriend, but he was an ex something,</i><br/><i>an ex-maybe.</i><br/>An ex-almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny is Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a funk recently and I played this game that was set way back when AOL Instant Messenger was the king. So this is the product of that and my weird sadness. It's like...the feeling when you're chatting with a friend, a special friend, and you type your inner thoughts but then quickly delete them before sending.( ~~the strikeout lines~~ are typed thoughts that were then deleted) That hesitation that you remember for the rest of your life.  
>  Or sometimes when there's such the right person, but the timing is just. Off. 
> 
> I'm not sure.

2002: Senior Year of High School 

 

**Dola80 has signed in**

**Jules11:** danny! hello

**Dola80:** hey! whats up?

**Jules11:** talking to you! what are you up to?

**Dola80:** lol, well  no shit. im just watching some football highlights

**Dola80:** do you like the patriots?

**Jules11:** yeah, totally, their last game was fucking insane

**Dola80:** it really was! im so glad you like them, theyre my favorite team.

**Dola80:** are you going to gronk’s party tonight?

**Jules11:** depends on if youre going ~~;]~~

**Dola80:** lol, well i am! so you should go.

**Dola80:** its crazy that we're already having end of the school parties. 

**Jules11:** yeah, time flew by this year, college is so close!

**Dola80:** i know right! im excited. im so done with high school =p 

**Dola80:** hey, you know sam from our math class? he won't stop messaging me right now

**Jules11:** what's he saying?

**Dola80:** that he wants to talk or something? im not really paying attention =p 

**Dola80:** oh man, just one more month to graduation. we're so old! 

**Jules11:** haha, it's kind of weird, did you pick a school yet? 

**Dola80:** eh, i didnt get accepted into my reach school. so im just going to one of the community ones. 

**Dola80:** but thats okay! anythings better than high school. where are you gonna go? 

**Jules11:** kent state. im nervous and excited to play football there

****Dola80:**** thats crazy! if anyone could do it you could, im sure youll be really succesful

**Dola80:** even though we're going to different schools, do you promise you'll be there for me? 

**Jules11:** absolutely! nothing could ever keep me from talking to you, youre ~~my best fr~~ one of my best friends

**Dola80:** and youre one of mine too! you will always be jules =] 

**Dola80:** oh wow, its getting late! i hope alex gets here soon so we can go to the party. 

**Jules11:** are you leaving soon? 

**Dola80:** yeah, soon as alex gets here. then we're both headed to sam's party

**Dola80:** if youre coming too you should probably leave soon. will i see you there? 

**Jules11:** yeah, definitely! 

**Dola80:** awesome! im going to go get ready and wait for alex 

**Dola80:** hopefully sam stops messaging me once i put up my away message :p 

****Dola80:**** see you soon! 

**Jules11:** see ya! 

**Dola80 is away**

\-----

2003: Freshmen Year of College

 

****Dola80 has signed in** **

****Dola80:**** jules! hey! 

**Jules11:** hey! whats up?

**Dola80:** i'm just doing some homework with a game on in the background, you?

**Jules11:** just got out of practice and i'm doing some homework too, what game are you watching? 

**Dola80:** the patriots and jets one, are you watching it too? 

**Jules11:** yes, it's a great game so far

**Dola80:** definitely, the jets wont know what hit em! 

**Dola80:** so how are you liking kent? 

**Jules11:** its fun! i lucked out and got some really awesome people on my floor. 

**Dola80:** thats great! my floor is fucking boring. i'll have to visit you sometime. 

**Dola80:** got any plans tonight? 

**Jules11:** yeah, i have to go in a few. im hanging out with some people at my friend tom's dorm 

**Dola80:** oh cool, what are you all going to do? 

**Jules11:** just having a few drinks, watch the sunday night game and hanging out. do you have any plans tonight?

****Dola80:**** nope, sam has band practice or something so i'm just hanging out in my dorm. 

**Jules11:** wow, band practice? sounds like a tool. 

**Dola80:** haha, yeah he's a little weird but he's a great boyfriend. you remember him from high school right?

**Dola80:** we've been dating for a couple of months now. 

**Jules11:** im happy for you. how did you two get ~~together anyways~~  together?

**Dola80:** well, remember that grad party we went to last year?

****Dola80:**** while i was away sam sent me a ton of messages about how he felt.

**Dola80:** at first i thought it was really weird, but after a while i realized it was kind of brave

**Dola80:** we started talking again over the summer and realized we were going to the same school. 

**Dola80:** once we got here we just kind of hit it off

**Jules11:** so, is he your best friend?

**Dola80:** yeah definitely. he knows me better than anyone.

**Dola80:** i mean sometimes he can be a jerk but when it's good it's really good.

**Jules11:** wait, how is he a jerk to you?

**Dola80:** i just mean we get into arguments sometimes. 

**Dola80:** we're both very stubborn people so we can go back and forth a lot.

**Dola80:** but like i said, when things are good they're really good. 

**Jules11:** danny, you ~~lik~~ deserve better than that. 

**Dola80:** i think you're blowing it out of proportion. he's not abusive or anything.

**Jules11:** well, all i know is ~~i wouldnt treat you like that.~~  you shouldnt be treated like that. 

****Dola80:**** listen, i think we're fine. i don't want to talk about this anymore.

**Jules11:** i think you should really just break up with him.

**Dola80:** julian, i can take care of myself. 

**Dola80:** you have to go see your friends anyways, right?

**Jules11:** i mean, i can stay.

**Dola80:** you should go. i don't want you to miss it. i'll talk to you later. 

**Jules11:** see ya

**Dola80 is away**

 

2004: Sophomore Year of College

 

**Dola80 has signed in**

**Dola80:** hey julian! 

**Jules11:** dola! hey! 

**Dola80:** how's like? i feel like we haven't talked in a while

**Jules11:** it's pretty boring. how's yours?

**Dola80:** eh, it's fine. got any plans this weekend? 

**Jules11:** going to some secret warehouse party with my friend wes. 

**Dola80:** that sounds like fun! 

**Dola80:** who's wes?

**Jules11:** oh, he's one of my friends.

**Dola80:** oh cool. i don't think i've heard you talk about him before.

**Dola80:** how did you two meet? 

**Jules11:** he's on the football team too. 

**Dola80:** so, is he your best friend? 

**Jules11:** i don't know, i'm not sure who i would call my best friend.

**Dola80:** wow julian, sounds like things are going really well.

**Dola80:** that's just so great.

**Jules11:** so hows everything?

**Dola80:** everything kind of sucks.

**Dola80:** me and sam broke up last week. 

**Jules11:** oh, dola, i had no idea. how are you?

****Dola80:****  i'm okay. it's just been really weird since.

**Dola80:** me and him had the same group of friends so things are messy.

**Dola80:** i just feel really alone, you know?

**Jules11:** well you know i'm here for you.

**Dola80:** i know and thank you for that. i just feel really abandoned. 

**Jules11:** why did you break up?

**Dola80:** i guess we just kind of grew apart?

**Dola80:** i feel like sam changed a lot over the summer and things were different when we got back.

**Dola80:** oh man, now i'm starting to cry. 

**Jules11:** he's not worth it dola. you're ~~amazing~~  an amazing person. 

**Dola80:** thanks. i'm sorry for being such a mess.

**Jules11:** it's okay dola, you know i care about you.

**Dola80:** thank you, it's nice to be able to talk about this. 

**Dola80:** i haven't really had the chance to vent yet.

**Jules11:** i know you'd do the same for me.

**Dola80:** i want to ask you something, but i'm afraid you'll hate me after.

**Dola80:** promise you won't hate me?

**Jules11:** i could never hate you.

**Dola80:** at gronk's party last year, remember how we got bored and went for that walk? 

**Dola80:** we stopped at that playground for a bit and we just layed there and looked at the stars.

**Dola80:** well, why didn't you kiss me?

**Jules11:** i didn't want to screw things up.

**Dola80:** i've just always wondered how things would be if you did.

**Dola80:** i don't know, it's kind of stupid i guess.

**Jules11:** i wish i had kissed you.

**Dola80:** hey! i have an idea.

**Dola80:** maybe i could come visit this weekend? i could really use some time away from this school.

**Dola80:** and we always said we would visit each other.

**Dola80:** what do you think?

**Jules11:** please come visit! i would love to see you!

**Dola80:** great! awe man now i' really excited!

**Dola80:** oh what about your plans with wes?

**Jules11:** i can just ditch him, i'm sure he won't mind.

**Dola80:** okay, if you think that's best.

**Dola80:** what do you want to do this weekend?

**Jules11:** we could just hang out in my dorm, watch a game. 

**Dola80:** sounds good to me! should i bring my alcohol?

**Jules11:** no, we don't need any.

**Dola80:** okay i'm so excited to finally come and visit.

**Dola80:** oh shit, i actually have to run. 

**Dola80:** but i'll see you this weekend, okay?

**Jules11:** see you soon!

**Dola80:** bye!

**Dola80 is away**

 

2005: Junior Year of College

 

**Dola80 has signed in**

**Dola80:** hey.

**Jules11:** hey!

**Dola80:** I know it's been a while since we last talked. 

**Jules11:** that's okay.

**Dola80:** I've just been going through a lot lately?

**Jules11:** what kind of stuff?

**Dola80:** just some stuff I had to deal with.

**Dola80:** so listen, I was hoping we could talk about things.

**Jules11:** of course, what's up?

**Dola80:** I just feel like things are weird between us. 

**Dola80:** have you felt like like that?

**Jules11:** i feel weird too.

**Dola80:** I think it's because of last year. things have been weird since I came to visit.

**Dola80:** julian, please be honest with me. 

**Dola80:** did you plan that we would hook up?

**Dola80:** I mean, we spent the whole time hanging out in your dorm.

**Dola80:** and we only really left to get food and stuff.

**Dola80:** you must have known how vulnerable I was.

**Jules11:** i didn't know. ~~you seemed fine. you wanted to hook up~~  i don't know.

**Dola80:** okay, I just

**Dola80:** I don't know.

**Juels11:** do you regret coming to visit?

**Dola80:** no, i don't regret it.

**Dola80:** just a lot happened really quickly.

**Dola80:** it's just made me feel differently.

**Jules11:** differently in a bad way?

**Dola80:** no, not bad. just different. I don't know.

**Jules11:** do you think we'll ever be the same?

**Dola80:** I really don't know.

**Dola80:** I'm sorry, things are just really weird for me right now.

**Dola80:** but thank you for talking to me about it all.

**Jules11:** we can talk any time.

**Dola80:** so how is school and everything going?

**Jules11:** it's good, college is flying by.

**Dola80:** so, how's your friend uh, tom?

**Jules11:** he's okay, he's been more serious about school and stuff lately though, football and stuff.

**Dola80:** yeah, it sucks when people change.

**Dola80:** what about your other friend, wes?

**Jules11:** we still hang out sometimes.

**Dola80:** is he just a friend or?

**Jules11:** he's just a friend.

**Dola80:** oh, okay.

**Dola80:** I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this right now?

**Jules11:** do what?

**Dola80:** just talk like normally.

**Dola80:** I've got to go soon anyways.

**Dola80:** but we'll talk again later?

**Jules11:** yeah of course, see ya

**Dola80 is away**

 

2006: Senior Year of College

 

**Dola80 has signed in**

**Jules11:** hey.

**Dola80:** Hey Julian. 

**Jules11:** how are you?

**Dola80:** I'm good.

**Dola80:** How are you?

**Jules11:** I'm alright.

**Dola80:** Oh, good.

**Jules11:** how've you been?

**Dola80:** Everything's been really good.

**Jules11:** so, what's new in your life?

**Dola80:** Not a whole lot really, just finishing up college.

**Dola80:** Oh, I don't know if you knew. Me and Sam got back together.

**Jules11:** even after that awful break up?

**Dola80:** Well, it was so awful because we cared for each other so much.

**Dola80:** How's your friend Wes doing?

**Jules11:** I don't care. he found out that I ditched him that weekend you visited.

**Dola80:** Oh, I'm sorry. 

**Jules11:** yeah, it's whatever.

**Dola80:** Well, college is almost over anyways.

**Jules11:** can you believe we're almost adults?

**Dola80:** Nope, it definitely doesn't feel like its been four years.

**Jules11:** we had some good times in college.

**Dola80:** Yeah kind of.

**Dola80:** I'd rather not think about the past though.

**Jules11:** I'm sorry.

**Dola80:** I'm just tired of reliving memories.

**Jules11:** so do you have plans for graduation?

**Dola80:** Oh no, not really. I know my family's coming up and stuff.

**Jules11:** what are you doing this summer?

**Dola80:** Just hang out here with Sam and try to find a job.

**Jules11:** ~~can we talk about things~~ do anything fun recently? 

**Dola80:** Not really, I've just been working.

**Jules11:** ~~I have to g~~   ~~could I see you this summer~~ are you doing homework?

**Dola80:** Yeah, just some stuff due tomorrow.

**Jules11:** ~~do you ever miss thi~~  how are classes?

**Dola80:** They're good. Same old same old.

**Jules11:** ~~do you miss m~~ find any good music lately?

**Dola80:** Not really, just listening to old stuff.

**Jules11:** ~~goodb~~   ~~will we ever be the way we were~~ watch any good games lately?

**Dola80:** No, not really.

**Jules11:** ~~is this it for us?~~ how's the weather been there?

**Dola80:** It's been alright.

**Jules11:** okay, I think I'm going to go. goodbye.

**Dola80:** okay, bye.

**Jules11 is away**

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think? It's pretty...vague I guess in a way and I wasn't sure if I should post it or not. But, I got some encouragement.  
> Tell me if you like the style or if you want the game link.


End file.
